


magical mishaps

by ElasticElla



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “You’re the thief,” Cassandra hisses into her wire, looking around the allegedly empty old mansion. “I still think you should be doing this.”





	

“You’re the thief,” Cassandra hisses into her wire, looking around the allegedly empty old mansion. “I still think you should be doing this.” 

Ezekiel’s laugh tinkles in her ear, “You know I have an aversion to magical traps. And what kind of dead witch only lays traps for men? Seems pretty sexist if you ask me.” 

Cassandra rolls her eyes, heading up the curved staircase, “It’s because witchcraft is traditionally women’s magic, she didn’t want a mortal to get hurt by the enchanted necklace.” 

“Mhmm,” Ezekiel says, disbelieving. “Because mortal women can’t be thieves?” 

“Shh!” she suddenly whispers, whipping around. “Did you hear that?” 

“All I’m hearing is your extraordinarily loud breathing, you need to relax mate. The sensors aren’t picking up anything on the first floor.” 

Cassandra almost relaxes until his words fully click. “The _first_? What about the one I’m heading up to?” 

“Uh, we’re having a few technical difficulties, something’s jamming it. I’ll have it fixed in a minute,” Ezekiel says before the mic goes out.

“Just my luck,” Cassandra mumbles. But this was their only shot at getting the necklace before it shipped to an unknown location, and would definitely be the easiest time to get it. So she finishes ascending the stairs, head turning and fingers twitching at any slight sound. 

When she was a kid, Cassandra used to love haunted houses, trying to calculate where all the jump scares were. A younger her would have gotten a kick out of this place. Knowing that one wrong step could transform her into an iguana or portal her to the middle of the ocean really took the fun out of it. Luckily she finds the room without any magical mishaps, only to discover someone has beaten her to the necklace. There’s a blonde woman in a tight black outfit, and for a second, Cassandra thinks she’s actually caught the Lady of the Lake stealing the necklace they need to recover. But then she realizes her hands are stuck in midair, an awkward smile on her face, too emotion-filled to be the immortal. 

“Um, hi I’m Parker. You know how to turn this thing off?” 

“Cassandra,” she says automatically, coming closer and looking at the nearly translucent cube around the necklace that has her hands. 

“I’ve never encountered a lock like this before,” Parker says, and she honestly can’t think of anything that makes sense except for the truth. 

“That’d be because it’s magic.” 

The blonde laughs for a few breaths, and then stops with wide eyes. “No way.” 

“Afraid so,” Cassandra slips on the gloves before taking the necklace, slipping it into its pouch. “I’m with the Library, we collect magical objects so they don’t hurt people or fall into the wrong hands.” 

“Huh, cool! I had an afternoon off and I saw a picture of it, and I just _had_ to find it.” 

“Low level compulsion,” Cassandra says, peeling the gloves off and hesitating. “I can try getting your hands out, but I’m not sure if it’ll work.” 

Her eyes narrow, “You’re not going to cut them off are you?” 

Cassandra blinks, “What? No! I’m going to try moving them and see if it lets me.” 

Most witches did boundary spells and traps to only be undone by their bloodline, but nothing’s sprung upon her yet, and the necklace was supposed to be for the betterment of witchkind. 

“Okay,” Parker says. 

Cassandra swallows, pushing her hands through the magic to Parker’s, and pulls them out. 

“Weird, thanks,” she says, wiggling her fingers and Cassandra nods. 

“I couldn’t just leave you here,” she says as they head downstairs. 

“Sure you could have,” Parker chirps happily. “You didn’t though, can I buy you lunch?” 

She smiles, suddenly glad her wire still isn’t working. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Great! You can tell me about magic stuff, and I’ll teach you how to jump off a building.”


End file.
